Races of Bas'Chiun
Many races live on Bas’chiun. Among such races are: humans, goblins, avian, “elves” (of which there are three types - Svart, Alfer, and the third whose name has been lost to time and of whom Mormig is the last descendant), ogres, demons, vampires, Lizard-men, Sphinxes, faeries, Fish-men and Cyclopes. Humans have also been known to breed with other races on Bas’chiun, and so a large number of half-elves, half-demons, and other half-human species inhabit Bas’chiun. Most species are referred to in human terms, as in this article, not by their actual species names. Save for himself, Nix-Istot the Great Mind, leader of the Istot League, has hunted down Ghouls in Bas’chiun to near extinction. Alfer The Alfer are a race of humanoids that are thin, agile, and long-lived. Alfer could be described as elves, since they have fair, angled facial features and long, pointed ears. They differ from elves in that their skin comes in shades of reds and yellows, ranging from a pale yellow to a deep red, thought the latter is rare. Alfer are naturally agile and acrobatic. Avian The Avian are winged humanoids that are reminiscent of angels. Most are physically strong. Centaur A classic mythological creature that is half horse and half human. Unlike classic Greek centaurs, Bas’chiun centaurs are not lust-mad lurkers or merciless warriors. Like the Greek centaurs, they are extremely fast and strong warriors and wielders of many weapons, especially bows and spears. Cyclopes Cyclopes are much like you would expect. Demons Demons are large, strong and war-like. They also have horns and darker skin tones, like reds, blues and blacks. Drake Drakes are quick and agile flying reptiles similar to dragons. In Bas’chiun, Drakes can be found throughout the city and are typically kept by the secretive House Dominic. Unlike dragons, drakes tend to grow no larger than a crocodile. They lack forearms and have little intelligence or magic powers. Dryad Dryads are sentient vegetal life forms generated by the force of life. Secretive and mysterious, they are rarely seen. They have a close mental bond with trees and flora. Faeries Small, winged humanoids, Faeries are actually nothing like you might expect. They have a yellowish skin color and bat-like, membranous wings. They also have three-clawed hands and feet and are generally mischievous. Fish-men More fish like then man like, the Fish men are humanoids with scaly skin, webbed feet and hands, fins and wide, sharp-toothed mouths. Ghouls Ghouls are actually swarms of microscopic life forms with a hive-mind. They possess other life forms in order to communicate. They also pass intelligence on through there genes. Nix-Istot is believed to be the last living Ghoul. Goblins Goblins are as you expect them to be: short, green-skinned, and rambunctious. Humans Humans, what more can I say. They do have longer life-spans thanks to advanced Volic medicines, not much is different. Imp Imps are pesky, usually winged creatures resembling very small devils. Lizard-men Lizard-men are as you’d expect, men with scales, tails and claws. Loxon Loxon are large humanoid elephant-folk, intelligent and highly spiritual, slow but immensely powerful. They are instinctively reclusive and are viewed as mysterious by the other races, which respect them even so. Loxon prefer to avoid confrontation and often use their intimidating size and popular respect to quell violence before it begins. Lup Lup are mysterious, highly intelligent, shape shifting creature made of maggot-like worms. Their natural form is as a massive, writhing mass of these purple worms, but they have the ability to disguise themselves as any other creature they see. Lup usually take the shape of their last humanoid meal and copy that creature's characteristics, powers and even memories to make them the perfect infiltrator. Mormig’s people This race of elf-like people is closely related to the Alfer and Svart. Mormig is the only living one, and he has longer ears then any other “elf”, and violet skin. Ogres Ogres are large, brutish people. Roc The Rocs are large, ferocious birds. Rocs have been tamed for centuries and are the prized mounts of the Pirunos Legions legionnaires. Sporekind Sporekind are carnivorous, primal, fungal creatures whose form varies wildly between individuals. They are originally little more than small clumps of fungal matter that scurry around. Despite this they adapt quickly to ecosystem. On Bas’chiun, Sporekind are grown by different Orders for different reasons. Sphinxes Sphinxes are winged lions with humanoid faces. Their faces still have cat like features. Svart The Svart are closely related to the Alfer. The main differences are skin color, Svart having green-blue skin tones and ear length, having shorter ears. Tholl On Bas’chiun, Tholls are dark skinned creatures that are tall and thin. They have large clawed hands and saurian hind legs then end in clawed feet. They also have long necks and small, conical heads. Vampires The vampires of Bas’chiun are vastly different then other vampires in myth and novels. They all live in the under city as they are extremely sensitive to light. They have large, bat-like ears, check-less jaws full of sharp teeth and fangs, and small, pale eyes as they are all practically blind. They might be the oldest form of life on the planet, according to Istet scholars. Weird Weirds are elemental crossbreeds. They resemble blobs and bubbles molded together in a humanoid form. They can change their material state at will, passing between solid, liquid and gas as needs require. Worm Bas’chiun worms are gigantic, limbless, ground-dwelling creatures that are similar to dragons. They are all annelids and have four huge incisors in their huge circular mouths. Their shape is largely cylindrical and they are great burrowers. They normally have an array of horns and spikes along their bodies. All the worms are huge creatures that measures around a hundred feet long. Pmkava 18:07, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Category:Bas'chiun